


A Handful of Nothing

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Dorian raised his eyebrows and strode across the room to examine the carving, bending over it and carelessly draping himself across Blackwall as he took a better look. Blackwall took a step back, his heart beating in his throat; his skin burned where Dorian had brushed it. Dorian's expression grew shuttered as he noticed Blackwall move away. He straightened up."Forgive my asking, but what exactly is it?""It's—it's not really anything. I don't know."--Friendly Fire





	A Handful of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friendly Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285137) by [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally). 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I was SUPER EXCITED when I got this assignment, because I _love_ originally's fics, especially Friendly Fire. I was actually vaguely pondering fanart way back when I read it the first time, and pretty much the moment I hit the quoted part during my post-assignment reread I went "THAT. I AM DRAWING THAT". I hope I got across the A+ yearning.
> 
> This is a paintover of a 3D render made using models extracted From Dragon Age Inquisition by [Padme4000](https://www.deviantart.com/padme4000/gallery/63237265/dragon-age-xps).


End file.
